Rotating equipment and tools often include a rotor that rotates on a longitudinal axis within a housing of the rotating equipment or tool. Rotating equipment can employ magnetic assemblies, such as magnetic bearings, permanent magnet assemblies, and/or electromagnetic assemblies to provide support and control to a rotor during operation. For example, electric motors and magnetic bearing assemblies intended for downhole environments often incorporate magnetic assemblies to power, control, and support a rotor within the electric motor and magnetic bearing assembly.